The One in Which Kurt Catches the Bouquet
by nellie12
Summary: I guess the title says it all but this is a one shot about Klaine at the Wemma Wedding.


**The One in Which Kurt Catches the Bouquet**

A/N: Don't read this if you're spoiler free! There are spoilers up to 4x14 and I don't want you to yell at me :(

I posted this on tumblr and thought I'd share it with those of you who do not follow me.

I guess the title says it all but this is a one shot about Klaine at the Wemma Wedding.

This is dedicated to Ryan Murphy. Thank you for being you, cutie.

* * *

Emma looked beautiful. The newly announced _Mrs. Schuster_ looked beautiful.

Kurt was so happy for her. For the both of them. Mr. Schuster wore this smile on his face all night. It was like he couldn't be any happier even if you dropped a winning lotto ticket at his feet.

That was understandable. They'd been through a lot and they deserved each other. They deserved the happiness, Kurt thought.

As he looked down at the champagne flute his sparkling white grape juice was in (the adults present were strict on the under aged drinking, no matter how hard Puckerman had worked) Kurt tilted his cup to the side absentmindedly. He glanced up and found Blaine across the reception hall; his ear being talked off by Artie, Sam, and Joe. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation going forth though. Instead, his eyes had been locked on Kurt, and that _adorable_smile that wouldn't leave Kurt's mind was on his lips. His tie was still crooked from their stint in the car earlier and Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at the memories. He tried fixing it but every time he'd lift his hands to Blaine's body, Blaine's eyes would darken a little. And _lord _if it wasn't a turn on.

And then there was Mercedes shooting them knowing looks. Who knows who'd she'd told at this point?

Kurt finally broke away from Blaine's stare, a small smile of his own tugging at his lips. Tonight had been amazing. Coming back to Ohio wasn't supposed to be amazing, Kurt thought, but as long as Blaine was here he had to acknowledge that his heart would do these flips as soon as the plane landed.

"Okay ladies! Gather around!" Emma called excitedly. The females present stepped away from their dates and others looked up from their conversations to see what was happening. "It's time for me to toss the bouquet!"

Sugar was the first one out of her seat, followed by Lauren. They both ran to the dance floor and Kurt smiled, watching as the two along with a few middle aged women started pushing people aside. Sue Sylvester rolled her eyes and told Mr. Schue to "get your crummy hands off of me" when he tried to push her into the group.

As they got ready, Kurt chanced another glance at Blaine. He could barely see him now that a group of women were blocking the spot that he stood, but when Blaine scooted aside and smiled at him, once more Kurt could feel his heartbeat racing.

"Are we ready ladies?"

A loud chorus of shouts filled the air as many of the guys present did a silent prayer that their dates wouldn't catch the bouquet. Mr. Schue laughed at Rachel who was standing in the center, her hands in front of Sugar's face in anticipation of catching the bouquet.

Kurt ignored them though; too busy smiling at Blaine across the dance floor. The boy gave him _that smile _right back and put both hands in his pockets. They stared at each other for a few more seconds and Kurt giggled into his glass, taking a sip and playfully rolling his eyes away.

And then Blaine mouthed something slowly; his face suddenly becoming a bit more serious. Kurt raised an eyebrow quizzically before placing his champagne flute down.

"What?" he mouthed back with a teasing smile on his lips.

Blaine glanced at the girls before smiling back at Kurt, now gesturing with a hand and mouthing again.

"Come here."

Kurt looked away from his lips and to the crowd on the dance floor. He saw Emma smiling and picking up her bouquet.

Quickly, he walked around a few tables where a few people were chatting amicably and made his way out into the open. He looked up at Blaine; charming Blaine Anderson- his wide, gorgeous smile on display and those honey eyes swimming in adoration, and he couldn't help the way his heart stammered.

There was no question. There was no use in denying it. Kurt was still very much in love with Blaine Anderson. Their in-the-heat-of-the-moment hot make out session aside, he loved him.

But what did that mean?

Kurt couldn't think about how much the revelation complicated things. Not now with Blaine standing there and Kurt walking towards him, across the parquet floors that his heels _clicked _against and over to the man smiling brightly at him almost as if nothing else mattered. He didn't need to think about why they shouldn't be together.

Because there were more reasons as to why they should be.

"Ah!"

"Get it!"

"Kurt!"

Blaine's focus shifted to up in the air where the bouquet was currently flying. Right in Kurt's direction.

Kurt turned to look up, startled by the noise. His eyes widened as the beautiful white flowers landed right in his hands; him barely catching them because of the shock.

Emma turned around to see how horrible her toss was. It ended up going at an angle away from the ladies and towards Kurt who was walking towards the rear of the reception hall. But she smiled when she saw him holding them; and Blaine Anderson's eyes glued to the flowers with a small but growing smile on his face.

Sugar looked like she wanted to kill him. It made no sense because she was single, Kurt thought, but she still looked furious.

And when Kurt finally came to and realized that he'd caught the bouquet at his former teacher's and guidance counselor's wedding, he looked around at the crowd with a small laugh.

"I guess I'm the next bride to be."

A catcall sounded from in the corner of the room somewhere before a loud round of applause followed. Kurt noticed that Puckerman was the one to initiate it all and wasn't surprised in the least. He rolled his eyes at Rachel who winked and clapped louder than everyone else, all before he felt his personal space being closed in on.

Blaine's eyes were on the group of flowers in his hand when Kurt noticed him. They caught eyes a second later and both chuckled nervously, the band singing a new song as all of the women went back to what they were doing. Blaine glanced around after the crowd dissipated before he spoke.

"I don't know about a bride but you'd be an _amazing _groom for an incredibly lucky man."

Kurt knew that his face was red all the way to the tip of his ears. He looked down at the flowers and chuckled a little, and then his eyes were locked on a swirl of hazel and green across from him. They simply looked at each other for a moment before his voice found the strength to speak.

"You wanted me to come over…"

Blaine cleared his throat and nodded, stepping even closer to Kurt and taking the flowers. "I… yes," he laughed nervously and there was nothing cuter in the world, "I wanted to get at least one dance before we went back to our rooms. I know that we have to check in at a certain time and I don't want to be late…"

Blaine handed the flowers to Mercedes who was walking by and she shot both of them a knowing look before agreeing to hold them. Kurt ignored her smirk and accepted Blaine's hand, following him to the dance floor.

"We don't have to be back at our rooms for a couple hours at least, Blaine." Kurt spoke, smiling as they stood in the middle of the dance floor and his arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine pulled him closer while nodding into his cheek.

"I guess I'm just making an excuse to get you alone."

Kurt swayed along with Blaine to the music; an elated smile finding its way to his lips and not wanting to leave at all. "I like that idea, Blaine."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading :D

I ship Reviews and my inbox. I ship it like Fed-Ex.

-Janelle


End file.
